Currently as a leader in the field of liquid crystal display, ADS (Advanced super Dimension Switch) display technology is gradually sought by consumers with its wide viewing angle, higher contrast ratio, higher resolution and brighter color rendering. Meanwhile, with the wide application of In Cell Touch technology first introduced by Apple in 2012, there are already smart terminal manufacturers that have adopted In Cell Touch technology on ADS display modules and putted it into production successfully.
Pressure sensing technology refers to a technology that is capable of performing detection of an external force and has been used first in the industrial and medical fields. Led by Apple, many smart terminal manufacturers are looking for appropriate solutions to implement pressure sensing in the display field, especially in the field of mobile phone or tablet, so that customers may get better man-machine interaction experience. However, until now, more terminal manufacturers implement it in the backlight part of LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) or the intermediate bezel part of the smart terminal by adding additional mechanisms. This design approach requires changes in the mechanism design of the smart terminal, and because of a large assembly tolerance, this design approach has great limitations on the accuracy of pressure detection.